I Will Never Be Yours Again
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Scourge is not giving up until he has Nebula back. Nebula is never going back with him, she knows that Scourge will lose.
1. Chapter 1

**I Will Never Be Yours Again Ch.1**

Two female hedgehogs were walking in the mall together. The blue-violet hedgehog was Nebula; the black hedgehog was Selene. They are both sisters; since they are reunited a few months ago.

The girls see a food court; they decided to have something to eat. Selene tells her sister that she'll order some food. Nebula nods and goes find a table to wait for her sister to get the food. She sits down on the chair.

Just then, a male green hedgehog walks up to Nebula and sits down across the table. Nebula knows who it is, she does not want to cause violence inside the mall because there are innocent people that might get hurt.

"Hi Nebula" the male hedgehog greeted to her. Nebula scoffs.

"What do you want Scourge? And the answer is 'no', I'm not going back with you. I moved on, and you should too" Nebula said coldly not looking at him.

Just then, Selene comes back with the ordered meal and noticed that Scourge is bothering her sister. Scourge saw Selene coming towards them. She was not happy to see his face again. She knows that he's trying to win back Nebula.

"Selene, what a surprise" Scourge smirks. Selene growls.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Selene hissed angrily as it caused her eyes to glow magenta.

"Nothing. Just talking to your sexy sister" Scourge said. Selene was about to punch him but Nebula stopped her.

"Selene, don't. We don't want to cause trouble in the mall. There are people in the mall" Nebula said. Selene sighs in defeat.

"Thank you, doll" Scourge flirted.

"Scourge, knock it off. I'm not your girlfriend anymore. Now please, leave us alone" Nebula said coldly.

"Why? All I want to do is have fun with you" Scourge annoying Nebula.

Nebula scoffs, "Yeah, right. You're just going to break my heart again. I don't call that fun, doofus" Nebula said as she eats her favorite food: Chicken Fingers.

"Please, give me another chance" Scourge pleaded with his puppy eyes. Nebula didn't care; she wasn't going to give him another chance. Just like how she gave him a chance to not cheat on her again. But he did it again, for the third time he cheated on her, 3 years ago.

"No. Never again. You had your chance, but you threw it away. 3 years ago you promised me you wouldn't cheat on me, but you did it again. You broke that promise. And you lied to me" Nebula glared at him.

"I did keep my promise, I always did. I always loved you Nebula" Scourge was in tears. Nebula didn't care if he's crying.

"No, Scourge. You never loved me. Do you remember what you said to me when I found you with Fiona the Fox?" Nebula hissed.

_(Flashback 3 years ago; Nebula's POV)_

"_Scourge I'm home" I called out his name, but no response. All of sudden my ears perked up to the sound of moaning. I didn't want to tip toe because it would make a sound. So I floated in the air and flew slowly and quietly upstairs to the sound that was coming from. The moaning grew loud as I knew I was getting closer to the sound. It was leading me to Scourge's room. I was about to open the door but I heard a female voice._

"_Mmm…..you're a good kisser Scourge" female voice said. I then heard Scourge's voice._

"_Yeah, better than Nebula's kiss" Scourge said. This made my heart shattered; this could mean that Scourge was cheating on me with another girl. So I listened to what they are saying._

"_What do you think she'll say that we are dating for two weeks?" girl's voice asked._

"_Don't worry Fiona babe, she's just a bitch with no parents. Besides, I don't love her, I was just messing around with her when we first met" Scourge said. I realized that he lied to me. I thought I loved him and he loved me back, but it was all a lie. No wonder why he comes home late at midnight for the last two weeks. He told me that he was working late, but I finally realized that he was dating another girl behind my back. I can't believe this. My thoughts interrupted by Fiona's voice._

"_Yeah, and you also told me she has stupid powers. Pathetic" Fiona laughed._

"_You got that right babe. No wonder why she's a freak" Scourge said._

_(End of Flashback; End of Nebula's POV)_

Scourge knew what he did; he didn't care if he hurt Nebula's feelings. He's only pretending to have Nebula back.

"That's what you did to me, Scourge. You said '_she's just a bitch with no parents. Besides, I don't love her, I was just messing around with her when we first met.' _That's what you said to me Scourge. You don't love me, you were only messing with me" Nebula looks away and closed her eyes tightly. Trying to control her tears.

"I'm sorry, okay" Scourge said. He doesn't feel sorry for real. Nebula knows that he's faking it.

"No, Scourge. You're not sorry. Since we had an ugly talk, Selene and I will be leaving. And don't ever try to follow us. Or I'll crush your wrist so hard that you'll never have to lay a finger on me" Nebula throws the trash in the garbage and walks away from Scourge. Selene follows her sister.

Scourge was growling angrily, he will find a way to get her back.

"Mark my words, Nebula Emerald. You will be mine again" Scourge growls.

* * *

**I don't own Sonic or sonic related characters, except Nebula.**

**Selene belongs to a friend of mine. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Will Never Be Yours Again Ch.2**

Selene and Nebula were walking down the sidewalk of Station Square; all of a sudden, someone grabs Nebula's arm and pulled her into the dark alley. Selene gasps in horror and goes after to whoever grabbed her sister.

"Get your filthy damn hands off of me you sick pervert!" Nebula stomps the figure's foot as it made him yelp and let go of Nebula. Just then, this figure was a male gray wolf. He bites Nebula's left arm. Nebula screams in pain.

"Aaaahhhh!" Nebula punched the wolf's face to let get him off of her. Nebula groans in pain, this bite was painful. Selene noticed that the wolf is walking towards her sister, she lunged right into him and slammed him against the dead end wall.

"This is for attacking my sister!" Selene's eyes glowed in magenta. She kicked him real hard on the head; he is knocked down cold. Once that Selene's eyes went to normal, she goes to her sister. Nebula grips her bitten arm. It was bleeding, the blood was dripping down her arm.

"….Ugggghhhhh…." Nebula groans in pain more. She couldn't concentrate on using her healing powers because she's hurt very badly.

"Nebula, are you all right?" Selene asked in concern.

"No, ow, this bite hurts…" Nebula cringed in pain. Selene uses her healing powers to heal the bite on her sister's arm. Selene could feel that the bite wound is not healing itself.

"What's happening? Why is it not healing?" Selene worried.

"That's weird. Ow….damn" Nebula groans again.

"We should go to Tails' workshop. Maybe he can help" Selene said.

"Okay, let's go. Oh, man!" Nebula couldn't concentrate on her ability to fly. The pain was too much.

"Nebula, what's wrong?"

"I can't concentrate on flying. I guess you're going to have to carry me"

"Oh, okay. Hang on tight, Nebula" Selene carries her sister in bridle style and flies off.

* * *

**Nebula got bitten by a wolf, what's going to happen?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Will Never Be Yours Again Ch.3**

While Selene carries her sister in her arms and flying to where Tails' Workshop is. She then found the workshop and slowly flies down.

Moments later after Tails did a medical treatment for Nebula's bitten arm. She thanked him. Her bitten arm was wrapped in bandages.

"Thanks Tails. You're a great doctor" Nebula gave him thumbs up.

"You're welcome Nebula. I'll see you guys later. Bye!" Tails waved at the girls.

"Bye Tails!" Selene and Nebula waved goodbye to Tails and walks out of his workshop and heads back home.

Moments later after they have arrived at their apartment; they saw Amy having dinner with her boyfriend Sonic.

"Hey guys!" Amy said.

"Hey!"

"Nebula, what's that on your arm?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, I…..uh, fell down" Nebula trying to make up an excuse.

"Oh, are you ok?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well, Selene and I will be in our room. Good to see ya, bro" Nebula gave Sonic thumbs up and then walks to her room. So did Selene.

An hour later; in the girls' room, Selene and Nebula were on the bed with their hands behind their heads, they were watching TV. The TV was on top of the dresser. They were watching _"Smoking Gun Worlds Dumbest Criminals"_ show. This was one of Selene's favorite show. Selene was laughing too hard at this show. So did Nebula. Just then, Nebula was feeling strange, she felt like going outside for some fresh air.

"Uhhh….Selene, I'm going to be outside for a while. To get some fresh air" Nebula said as she gets up from the bed. Selene noticed that Nebula was turning pale.

"You sure, are you feeling ok?" Selene was worried about her sister.

"I'll be fine, Selene. Here, if anything happens to me, just call me on the watch communicator" Nebula throws a watch communicator to Selene as she caught it. (the watch communicator from Sonic X)

"Ok. Don't be out there too long, ok" Selene said.  
"I won't" Nebula said. She walks out the door and goes outside.

Once that she's outside; she feels like walking. It was already night time. Nebula was feeling dizzy, like she's burning up. All of a sudden, she was grabbed by Scourge. He drags her in the dark alley. Nebula tries to punch him but she was too weak.

"I got you now, my Nebula!" Scourge chuckles evilly.

"….Uhhhhhh…" Nebula moans in daze. She falls down on her knees, she was groaning in pain.

"…UGGGHHH!..." Nebula groans in pain.

"Yo! What the hell is wrong with you? Are you faking or something?" Scourge confused. He noticed that she was turning pale. Just then, the clouds clear away, the full moon glows brightly. Nebula was screaming in pain.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Nebula got down to her knees and her hands.

"Sheesh! You're acting crazy, girl!" Scourge backs away from her.

"Uhhhhh…..Grrrrrr!" Nebula's blue-violet fur turns dark; her quills had white tips on the ends, her gloves and bracelets ripped apart as her fingernails turns into sharp claws, her converse shoes had spikes on each sides, her teeth turns into sharp fangs. She then opens her sky blue glowing eyes. Her transformation was complete.

"AAAAARRRRRROOOOO!" Nebula howls loudly.

With Selene

Selene was still watching her favorite show; all of a sudden, she hears a howling.

"Huh?" Selene walks up to the open window. The howling stops; she was worried about her sister. She runs out of her room and goes in the kitchen to warn Amy and Sonic.

"Guys! I think Nebula is in trouble! We got to save her!" Selene said worriedly.

"What? Come on, let's move!" Sonic picks up Amy in bridle style and heads out of the apartment.

* * *

**What has Nebula transformed into?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Will Never Be Yours Again Ch.4**

Nebula was turned into a werehog; she can't control herself as she's a monster. She saw Scourge standing there just a few ft. away from her. He was trembling in fear. If he runs, werehog Nebula will attack him if he moves.

"Grrrrrrrr!" Nebula growls ferociously like an animal. Just then, three hedgehogs showed up. They saw that Nebula was turned into a werehog.

"Nebula?" Selene shocked. Nebula's ears perked up when Selene said her name. Nebula was having memory flashbacks. She remembers now, but not enough to remember.

"Come here, babe. Like a good girl" Scourge smirks. This made Nebula very pissed. She takes a deep breath and roars loudly.

"RRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!" Nebula roars right at Scourge. All of a sudden, policemen came into the scene as we hear sirens blaring loudly.

"Step away from the monster!" Police#1 said, holding up his Taser gun.

"NO! Don't hurt her!" Selene begged. The policemen ignored her.

Just then, werehog Nebula was slowly walking on fours, she was growling angrily at the policemen. The policeman shoot his taser gun right at Nebula, causing her to howl in pain. This was making her more angrier.

"gggggrrrrrr!" Nebula growls in anger; the policemen ran back to their patrol cars. Nebula then pounds her fists on her chest like a gorilla, and runs on all fours to toss those police cars. After that, she starts running in the city of Station Square.

Scourge was about to go after her; Selene threw her magenta energy blasts right at him. Leaving him out cold near the dumpster of the dark alley.

"Sonic, Amy and I will go after Nebula! You go get Shadow! No time for questions, now! Let's move!" Selene carries Amy in bridle style and flies across the street. Sonic sped off to get Shadow to help.

**_With Nebula_**

Werehog Nebula was dodging some vehicles out of the way; horns honking. She then jumped out of the way and runs into the dark alley. All of a sudden; another werehog appears in the scene. It was a green male werehog, it appeared to be Scourge. His black leather jacket was torn up. Since that werehogs can't speak, they can only growl, snarl, and howl.

Werehog Scourge was smirking evilly; Nebula was snarling angrily. They circled around, growling at each other. Just then, Selene and Amy appeared in. They noticed that there was another werehog.

"Is that Scourge?" Amy said.

"I thought I kicked his ass" Selene said.

Werehog Scourge turns around and saw Amy and Selene standing there. He was about to attack them. He runs on all fours. Selene and Amy closed their eyes, waiting for to be attacked, but it didn't came. They open their eyes and saw that werehog Nebula was in front of them, protecting. Nebula snarls at werehog Scourge. He snarls back. Nebula scratched him on the face with her sharp claws. Scourge whimpers in pain, he jumps up high in the air and runs on the roofs. He was gone. Nebula throws her head up and howls.

"AAAAARRRRROOOOOO!" Nebula howls at the full moon.

Once she was done howling, she turns around to face Selene and Amy. The girls thought that she was about to attack, but she didn't. Nebula nuzzled and purred at the girls.

"Huh?" Selene and Amy were confused. Nebula pulls away. She noticed that she can't speak.

"Nebula, you remember us?" Selene asked. Werehog Nebula nodded 'yes'

"Can you speak?" Amy asked. Nebula shook her head 'no'

Shadow and Sonic rushed in.

"Nebula? Is that you?" Shadow shocked. Nebula saw Shadow. She whimpers in sadness, her pointy ears droop down. Shadow noticed her reaction. He walks up to her and pets her soft fur. Nebula felt this, she then nuzzled on his face and purrs happily.


	5. Chapter 5

**I Will Never Be Yours Again Ch.5**

After Nebula the werehog has calm down; she smiles happily to Shadow for petting her soft fur.

Moments later; they were back at the apartment. Nebula was still in her werehog form. As the sun comes up, Nebula was back in her hedgehog form. She was sleeping like a dog in this position.

Selene wakes up and stretches her arms; she then noticed that her sister is back to her hedgehog form.

"Nebula?" Selene wakes up her sister Nebula.

"Hmm?" Nebula sluggishly wakes up and stretched her arms like a cat. She then noticed her white gloves and bracelets, and her shoes were back to normal.

"I'm back to a hedgehog. But how?" Nebula examined herself.

"I think I get it now, this is like in those werewolf movies. When the sun goes down, the person transforms into a werewolf at night time. But when the sun is up, the werewolf turns back to a human" Selene said.

"I think you're right, Selene. I bet it has something to do with the wolf guy that bit me on the arm yesterday. But the question is, why?" Nebula said.

"I don't know. But I guess we'll have to find this guy and ask him why" Selene said. Nebula nods in agreement.

Nebula and Selene were at the same dark alley from yesterday where they encounter a wolf dude. The girls look around to find the wolf. Just then, Nebula sees a wolf tail sticking out from the dumpster. Nebula crouched down like a cat. She slowly moves a little closer to her prey and pounced on its tail.

"Gotcha!" Nebula caught the wolf's tail.

"Please don't hurt me!" the wolf dude said.

"Then tell me why you bit me and got turned into a werehog?" Nebula hissed angrily.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you!" the wolf trembled in fear.

"You better, or I'll slap you so hard that you won't feel your face anymore" Nebula hissed. The wolf nodded nervously.

Moments later after the wolf explains; Selene and Nebula were speechless.

"You mean you were spying on us at the mall yesterday?" Nebula asked.

"Yes, I saw that green hedgehog stalking you, and I knew that he will get you again, so I had to bite you to make you stronger. But then, that green bastard found me and forced me to bite him and make him become a werehog just like you. I had no choice" the wolf said.

"To make me stronger? Dude, I have the power of super strength to kick his ass. Not to be turned into a monster at night time!" Nebula shouted.

"I'm sorry, okay! I just know that Scourge is more stronger than you Nebula, I didn't want him to capture you again!" the wolf said.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Nebula asked.

"I was spying on you yesterday. Where you and that bastard were talking" the wolf said.

"Oh, well then what's your name?" Nebula asked.

"Lobo" the wolf said.

"Lobo? That's a Spanish word for 'wolf'" Nebula said. She knows some Spanish; she learned it when she was in high school a long time ago. And graduated at the age of 16 after her father died.

"I know" Lobo said.

"So, do you know how to fix this transformation? I don't want to be a werehog again when the sun goes down" Nebula folded her arms.

"I know how, but Scourge is still after you. And he will be back again when he's a werehog" Lobo said.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not kidding" Lobo said.

"So how do I beat his ass, and to make him leave me alone?" Nebula asked.

"With your werehog form"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I can't help you. But once you defeated him, I will change you back to normal" Lobo said.

"Why don't you kick his ass for me? I'm sick and tired of kicking his ass every single time he comes back to me" Nebula said.

"I'm not strong enough to fight him. But you are. Once it's night time, you'll be back in your werehog form again" Lobo said.

"Oh, wonderful. I can't wait to feel the mutating pain on my body" Nebula said sarcastically.

"You'll get used to it. Right now, I got to go. And good luck, Nebula" Lobo back inside the dumpster. And closed the lid.

"Eww. He lives inside the dumpster?" Selene said.

"He's probably a street Mobian or something" Nebula said as she shook her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**I Will Never Be Yours Again Ch.6**

It was now night time; Nebula was back in her werehog form again. Since that she can't speak or talk.

"You feeling all right, Nebula?" Selene asked. Werehog Nebula nodded. Nebula hated feeling the pain all over her body when she transforms into a werehog.

"Do you feel your own powers in this form?" Selene asked. Nebula shook her head 'no'

"Oh"

"I wonder how long that green bastard will show up" Selene said. Nebula shrugs her shoulder, a sign of 'who knows'

"Nebula, I'm worried about you" Selene said in concern. Nebula's eyebrow rose up.

"I don't want you to get hurt by him. You and he got sharp claws, fangs, and stuff. What if this fight will turn ugly?" Selene said worriedly.

Nebula nuzzled on Selene to tell her to not worry about it.

"I don't know, Nebs. I'm really worried about you; I don't want to lose you, again. You're my only sister in the world" Selene said. Nebula does a dog sound, too softly to not scare her.

"Please be okay, for me" Selene said softly as she pets her sister's head for only seconds. Nebula nodded her head, telling her that she'll be okay. All of sudden, they hear a howl. Nebula's ears perked up, she knows who it is. She growls defensively, protecting her sister. Scourge the werehog jumps down to the ground, right in front of Nebula.

Nebula was growling in defense. All of a sudden, she hears his voice in her mind.

_'Good evening, bitch'_ Scourge smirks. Nebula hissed angrily, that he called her 'bitch'

_'I can hear your thoughts, flea bag!'_ Nebula snarled.

_'That's new. Well then, why don't we have a little fun together and go on a date'_ Scourge said seductively in his telepathy mind.

"Phhhhbbbbtttt!" Nebula blows raspberry at him in his face.

_'In your damn dreams, dog breath!_' she then clawed at him, she then pounced on him; they were rolling and tumbling like a ball rolling down the hill. They smashed against the wall, breaking through and rolling down to the road. Just then, they knocked down the traffic cones and fell in the sewer hole with no manhole cover lid. They landed on the dirty water.

Nebula kicked him off of her from being on top. She then gets up and stands on all fours like an animal. She growls angrily.

_'Give up, Scourge! I already told you, you need to move on!'_

_'I will never move on until I have you back!'_

_'What the bloody hell is the matter with you? You sound like a dumb ass retarded idiot!'_ Nebula snarled.

_'Why you little, slut!'_ Scourge roared angrily. He runs up to her like an angry bull.

_'Hmph!'_ Nebula moved aside as Scourge ran into a wall. He then recovers fast and turns around with an angry look.

_'Ole!'_ Nebula smirks.

_'You slut bitch!'_ Scourge roared. This made Nebula very pissed off.

_'I'm sorry, what did you call me Scourge? Say that again to me!'_ Nebula growls with rage, she walks on two feet this time. Scourge made a big mistake, that he called her 'slut bitch'. He didn't care what he calls her. But was scared at what she's about to do.

_'SAY THAT AGAIN! YOU MORON!'_ Nebula roars angrily.

_'Yikes! I-I-I'm s-s-sorry!'_ Scourge backs away from the angry dark blue-violet werehog. Nebula chuckles darkly. Scourge was in BIG trouble. He gulps with fear.

_'We'll see how sorry you are. You might want to close your eyes'_ Nebula said with telepathy.

_'Um, why?'_

_'Because it's going to get ugly'_ Nebula smirks evilly. Her hand turns into a fist. She was getting closer and closer to Scourge.

_'Oh, hell no'_ Scourge closed his eyes tightly.


	7. Chapter 7

**I Will Never Be Yours Again Ch.7**

Selene was looking everywhere for her sister; just then, she heard some banging noise.

"Huh?" Selene follows the sound to where it's coming from. The sound was getting louder and louder, so that means Selene is getting closer.

***BAM***

_'This _***POW***_ Is _***PUNCH***_ What _***POW***_ Gets _***BAM***_ Ugly!'_ Nebula in her thoughts.

_'OW! _***BAM***_ JEEZ!'_ Scourge getting hit hard by Nebula.

***POW* *BANG* *BAM* PUNCH* *SMACK***

It was now over; Scourge had twinkling stars circling around his head. He was injured real badly. He faints on the floor unconscious.

_'Hmph!'_ Nebula said in her thoughts. Just then, the sunlight rises up; as it brightly shines on Nebula, turning her back into a hedgehog. She gets a little dizzy and falls down onto her knees.

"…Uhhhhhh….." Nebula moans with exhaustion. Selene flies down to the sewer and helps Nebula up and out of the sewer.

* * *

Moments later; Lobo gives Nebula the cure to not be a werehog anymore. She thanked him and said goodbye to him. Lobo also got rid of the werehog effect from Scourge too. Everything was back to normal, except for Scourge; since he's back in his prison cell again. This time, with Sally in his cell. She was on the bunker bed on top with her arms folded.

"Hmph! Looks like Ms. Creepy kicked your ass again. I can't stand that bitch, she's stronger than anyone" Sally scoffs angrily.

"Oh, yeah. Did you try to win back blue doofus yet?" Scourge grumbling.

"No, but I will have him back. And make him king of knothole. I will have my revenge on that Creepy bitch. And that pinky girl too. For stealing my blue hedgehog" Sally hissed angrily.

"Actually, she didn't steal your boyfriend. You did. You only care about being popular than anyone just to get what you want. That's stealing" Scourge hissed angrily.

"Oh, yeah? Then why are you trying to win back that Creepy girl? You cheated on her with that fox girl a long time ago!" Sally said.

"So what? I can date any girl I want! I don't love her, I want her to be mine!" Scourge shouted.

"That makes no sense, idiot!"

"Shut up! You also cheated on blue boy with me! And you made my hormones go crazy by you flirting at me!" Scourge shouted angrily.

"I was using Sonic to get rid of that pink brat! But I didn't know he saw me making out with you!" Sally shouted back at Scourge.

"Well, that's your problem! Not mine, princess nut squirrely!" Scourge shouted. This made Sally very pissed.

"You made me PISSED OFF!" Sally tackled Scourge on the floor and hits him with a smack.

"AHH! Get your nutty butt off of me, princess!" Scourge grunting and groaning as he fights with Sally.

"Take that back!" Sally continues hitting him.

One minute as they still continue fighting, they heard a voice.

"Ahem!" it was Nebula. Along with Shadow, Sonic, Amy and her sister Selene. They were watching the two fight each other.

"Huh?" Scourge and Sally saw the heroes standing there. Through the prison cell bars.

"What are you doing here, Creepy?" Sally shouted as she got off of Scourge and walks up and grips the metal bars.

"Hearing you guys talk and fight at the same time" Nebula grins.

"And also heard you saying that you were only using Sonic to get rid of me. Nebula and I were right. Thank you for telling the truth, Sally" Amy said. Sally was busted, and had already told the truth.

"I-I-I…..Sonic,….it's not what it was" Sally lied. Sonic chuckles, he shook his head, not buying it.

"Yes it was Sally. You were only using me to get rid of Amy. You did that to become popular; just to get what you want. And thanks with the help from Nebula. She made me realize who I love; I love Amy, not you" Sonic said as he wraps his arm around Amy. Sally was very mad.

"I will get you SONIC!" Sally screams in rage.

"Oh, quit whining, squirrely!" Scourge pushed Sally aside. Sally huffs angrily and goes back to the bunker bed.

"And you Scourge, you cheated on me three times; 3 years ago. And do you know what makes you?" Nebula hissed.

"A what? A handsome prince charming?" Scourge smirks.

"Uh, wrong" Nebula pulls out a frying pan out of nowhere and hits Scourge on the face.

***CLLLLLLAAAAAANNNNNGGGGG***

Scourge falls down to the floor, with stars circling around his head. He soon recovers quickly and gets back up with an angry look on his face.

"What the hell was that for, freak?" Scourge gritted his razor teeth.

Nebula and her friends snickered at what she did.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Scourge shouted.

"I think it is, Scourge. Since you answered my question, you're wrong. It makes you a player and a heartbreaking moron. I will never be yours again. I'm with Shadow, he healed my broken heart for me" Nebula said as Shadow walks up to her and wraps his arms around her.

"That's my girl" Shadow said.

"Grrr! I will get you, Nebula Emerald. Mark my words!" Scourge cackled evilly. The heroes rolled their eyes.

"Oh, puh-lease. You know that I'm always going to kick your green ass, again. You'll never have me back, doofus" Nebula smirks.

"Whatever!" Scourge groans angrily.

Nebula chuckles, she then whispers something in Selene's ear. Selene nods and knows what to do. Selene smirks at this and slowly walks up to Scourge gripping on the metal bars. Scourge was now getting nervous.

"What?"

"Sweet dreams, doofus!" Selene hits him with the frying pan.

***CLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNGGG***

Stars twinkling and circling around his head.

"Twinkle twinkle little…star….Uhhhh….." Scourge in a daze as he faints on the floor, unconsciously.

"Ouch" Sally said.

The heroes laughed at this, and gave thumbs up to Selene.

"I always wanted to do that. Let's go back home, guys" Selene said as she follows her friends and out of the police station.

"Nice shot, Selene" Nebula winks.

"Thank you. The next time he tries to lay a finger on you again, I'll be sure to kick his ass" Selene smirks. Nebula giggles cutely.

"You sure will, my sister" Nebula puts her arm on Selene's shoulder.

They continue walking on the sidewalk of Station Square; heading back home.

The End.


End file.
